


Bluebird | Jegulus

by inkblacktattoos



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Bluebird - Alexis Ffrench, Dancing, James Potter - Freeform, Jegulus, M/M, Regulus Black - Freeform, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblacktattoos/pseuds/inkblacktattoos
Summary: It’s the Yule Ball, and Regulus and James had gone together as very close friends. They dance to Bluebird by Alexis Ffrench.
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Bluebird | Jegulus

Regulus walked into the Great Hall with James, their arms linked together and small blushes on their face as they kept close to each other. Regulus’ deep jade green suit and tie went perfectly with James’ black and silver suit and tie. Both of them shared small smiles with each other as they sat down at a small table by the dancing area where couples could dance along to the music. Currently, there was no music playing as not all couples were in the Great Hall, so it gave James and Regulus time to just sit in a comfortable silence with each other for a few minutes. When Regulus was looking at the stage where the grand piano was, James gazed at Regulus with a hidden smile. 

“You alright, Regulus?” he whispered, hesitantly moving his hand so it touched Regulus’. He blinked twice when he felt Regulus squeeze it gently.

“Mhm, ‘m okay.” Regulus replied, turning his attention back to James. He shuffled slightly so he could rest his head on James’ shoulders and receive a warm hug. 

Suddenly, a soft voice spoke into the microphone and announced that the first song to be played was Bluebird by Alexis Ffrench, and any couples who wanted to try and dance to the music were to stand on the dance floor. Being familiar with the piece of music, James led Regulus onto the dance floor and they both stood with their fingers gently entwined and glistening eyes. 

As soon as James and Regulus were ready, the soft piano music began to play, and they began to slowly dance in time with the music. With an awed look on his face, James spun Regulus gently before being spun by Regulus in return. Their eyes were focused on each other and small joyful smiles were on their faces. The small clicking of Regulus’ heels against the smooth stone floor echoed as a small beat underneath the beautiful and emotional piece of music that they loved so much. Hazel met grey as they both spun each other again and pulled apart before meeting each other again. Placing his hands on Regulus’ waist, James lifted him up carefully and spun gracefully before putting Regulus back down on his feet and pulling apart. Once on the ground, Regulus wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders before letting go and entwining his porcelain fingers with James’ mocha ones. They then walked in a circle, their right hands connected, before walking in the opposite direction with their left hands connected.

As they danced, they focused on each other, and only each other. Everyone who was watching them with wonder and awe were forgotten as their sights were on the opposite person. Time had stopped for a few seconds to let them live as if there was no one else on the earth but them and themselves only, and every time they spun or moved together with connected hands, they felt as if everything was perfect. James looked at Regulus and let out a small silent sigh; he was perfect in every way, from the way his mercury silver eyes glistened with joy to his beautiful smile and adorable laugh that brightened up even his darkest days. His personality was the most dazzling he had ever come across in his life, and he loved it. Regulus looked at James and flashed him a smile; he was perfect in every way, from his gold and hazel eyes that twinkled in the sunlight to his alluring personality and deep chuckle that always made Regulus feel content. James’ personality was something that he couldn’t describe; words could not say how wonderful it was. 

They spun again, and both of them just smiled as they realised how lucky they were to be dancing with each other. Both of them felt as if time had stopped to give them privacy to be just them with no one else. Being with each other was a strange feeling for them both, because neither of them wanted their time together to end, and neither of them had ever wanted anything more than to be with the other. A light feeling of serenity settled inside of them both as they just danced for what felt like years. 

The music ended too soon for both of them, and when it did, the hall went silent for a few seconds before James slowly spun Regulus and looked him in the eye. Slowly, James leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Regulus’ lips, his eyes fluttering closed. Wrapping his arms around James’ waist, Regulus began to kiss James back with a small tear of joy rolling down his face. Both of them just stood there in the middle of the dance floor, kissing as if the crowds applauding were simply not there. It felt like hours had gone by as they stood there with Regulus’ arms around James’ waist and one of James’ soft but calloused hands running through Regulus’ ink black hair. 

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and just stared into each other’s eyes with blushing cheeks and small shy smiles. Regulus leaned his head against James’ before whispering quietly into his ear.

“Je t’aime, James.”

Letting out a small giggle, James leaned his head against Regulus’ with a smile before replying.

“I love you too, Regulus.”

Giggling along with James, Regulus wrapped his arms around James’ waist and smiled before pressing a kiss to James’ forehead and lips. It was just them, James and Regulus. And as long as they had each other, they’d be alright. 


End file.
